cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath
|date = September 26, 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113286 |termin =March 1, 2015 |link2 =http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=126201 |status = Inactive |statuscolor = Red |membertitle = Former Signatories |members = The Apparatus Christian Coalition of Countries Invicta Multicolored Cross-X Alliance North Atlantic Defense Coalition The Templar Knights Supernova-X United Purple Nations Coalition of Royal Allied Powers |formermembertitle = |formermembers = |defunct = Yes}} Aftermath is a supreme Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact that was announced on September 26, 2012 by the initial signatories: The Apparatus, Christian Coalition of Countries, Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, North Atlantic Defense Coalition and The Templar Knights. On August 28, 2013, The Apparatus merged into their sister alliance, Pax Corvus, and left Aftermath. Some former Apparatus members started a new splinter alliance, The Omega Project, and are currently under the protection of Aftermath. On September 13, 2013, the United Purple Nations was installed as the sixth member of Aftermath, becoming the first alliance added to the bloc since its founding. On August 18, 2014, Aftermath acknowledged the dissolution of MCXA. While mourning this loss, Aftermath welcomed two new alliances into the fold: Invicta and Supernova-X. On March 1, 2015, Aftermath issued a joint announcement, dissolving the bloc. Treaty text Mother Digiterra, in all her glory, is a brutal planet. She wields her power through the terrible wars that blast through our lands. She is the ultimate equalizer who enacts her justice through mighty alliances. And each time Digiterra brings forth these natural events with such ferocity, what is left behind is her judgment, her decision, her aftermath. WE ARE AFTERMATH, a Supreme Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. We have bonded together to continue Mother Digiterra’s righteousness and to ensure that her integrity is enforced. We the undersigned alliances, the Powers of Digiterra, hereby reaffirm our faith in the fundamental rights, dignity, and sovereignty of all entities that seek balance in the world, and in each other. We have joined arms in the true spirit of supreme friendship, understanding our legacy is our unity. Article I: Definitions *A. A member of Aftermath shall be known as either a Power, signatory, member, or member-alliance. *B. Aftermath defines an alliance as that of ten (10) or more member-nations. Article II: Sovereignty *A. The independent sovereignty of each signatory shall be respected. The independence of each alliance shall be maintained throughout the bloc’s existence. Article III: Communication, Intelligence, Individual Connections *A. We the Powers recognize the validity of this treaty and understand its components. We shall not engage in hostile or near-hostile actions, including war and espionage, or words in any form or channel against each other. *B. We agree to remain on friendly terms in public at all times and will resolve all personal conflicts in confidence. We also agree to relay any pertinent information to the safety, security, and well-being of each alliance at all times. *C. Signatories will inform all other Powers through the Panel of Powers of any treaties they are signing at least seventy-two (72) hours before that treaty goes into effect and allow for a discussion period within the bloc. *D. A bloc forum and an IRC bloc channel will be established for public use. Article IV: Security and Peace *A. Pursuant to Article II, no Power may declare war upon any other. Should any member nation declare on another members nation, it is required that they offer peace immediately and pay reparations of no less than one-hundred-fifty percent (150%) of the damages caused by any attacks unless another satisfactory agreement is reached by the involved alliances. *B. In order to ensure peace, the target of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four (24) hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution. This shall be void if the assault includes multiple aggressors of the same alliance or de facto/de jure allies. Article V: Mutual Defense *A. Should the feeble attempts of FEMA and its miserable partners attempt to ease the effects of one Power, the full might of the entire Aftermath shall ensue upon the naïve aggressor. Each signatory agrees to defend each other via military, political, and financial actions unless alternate strategies are developed. *B. A signatory is waived from this mandate should the initially engaged Power grant it. Article VI: Optional Aggression *A. If a Power must extend Mother Earth’s justice first, it may call upon its fellow members for assistance. Fellow members will not be required to participate in these aggressive conflicts, but encouraged to participate. *B. In order for an aggressive action to be sanctioned, it must be approved by two-thirds (2/3) of the signatories in the Panel of Powers. *C. No signatory may take any action, whether military, political, or financial, on behalf of another signatory without the approval of that Power. Approval must come from the Power’s leader or equivalent. Article VII: Membership and Expulsion *A. Upon ratification of this treaty, additional signatories may be added upon unanimous vote of the Panel of Powers. Prospective signatories will only be considered upon an official invitation and sponsorship of a current signatory. *B. Signatories may be removed from this treaty upon a unanimous vote of the Panel, excluding the accused Power. Grounds for expulsion include but are not limited to: ::1.Failure to post within the bloc forums for a period of two (2) weeks. ::2.Failure to maintain proper IRC communications. ::3.Failure to abide by Articles V and VI. *C. Any Power that undergoes a merger resulting in a greater than thirty-three percent (33%) increase in members will be placed on probation. A revote for continuing membership will immediately commence pursuant Article VII, Sections A and B. *D. All votes regarding membership status must be proceeded by forty-eighty (48) hours of discussion. The voting window shall last no less than seventy-two (72) hours, unless the required number of votes is reached at an earlier time. Article VIII: The Panel of Powers *A. The bloc shall be governed by a primary and executive committee, called the Panel of Powers. Each signatory is permitted to have three (3) representatives. The first representative shall be the Senior Delegate, who shall have one (1) equal vote. The second shall be the Delegate, who has no voting powers, but participates in Panel discussions with the Senior Delegate. Finally, the third shall be an Observer, who may not vote and does not participate in discussions, but simply observes discussions. All votes are equal in representation. Each representative shall be granted administrative powers in the bloc forums, and SOP powers in the IRC bloc channel. *B. The Panel of Powers shall have the authority to create special committees for any necessary purpose. *C. The Panel must approve all actions by any lower committee. These votes must be approved by a simple majority of the Panel. *D. The Panel may take action without the lower committees. These actions must be approved by two-thirds (2/3) of the Panel. *E. The authority of the Panel shall not infringe upon the independence of each alliance, unless such alliance permits it. *F. Delegates are not required to obtain approval from their respective alliances to vote in the Panel. However, it is up to each alliance to determine voting procedures for each Delegate. *G. There shall be a channel devoted purely for the needs of the Panel of Powers. *H. The Panel shall be presided over by a sitting Delegate, who shall be known as the Speaker. The Speaker is responsible for establishing voting polls, determining meeting times, and maintaining order during meetings. The Chair shall rotate every two (2) months, ensuring each signatory is granted the Chair. *I. The Speaker shall be the unofficial leader of the bloc, acting as a representative to the world. The Speaker is responsible for posting announcements to the world. *J. The Speaker, only in cases in which the Panel ties shall have tie-breaking powers. Article IX: Violations *A. Failure of any member nation to uphold the terms of this treaty will result in immediate disciplinary action by that nation’s alliance. Recommended action is expulsion or reparations. Article X: Supremacy *A.This bloc of AFTERMATH shall take precedent over all other treaties and blocs held by the signatories unless otherwise agreed upon by the bloc members. Membership in any future blocs is discouraged and must be approved by the bloc members and could result in expulsion from AFTERMATH *B. Nothing in this treaty shall restrict any signatory from signing independent treaties with any other alliance as long as all procedures outlined in this treaty are met. *C. All conflicts from outside treaties shall be considered optional for the entire bloc. All signatories agree to confer with fellow Powers regarding outside military action before taking any measures to act. Article XI: Amendments *A. This agreement may be amended by a unanimous vote of the signatory alliances. All amendment voting windows must last a minimum of seventy-two (72) hours and be preceded by forty-eight (48) hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. Article XII: Withdrawal *A. If any signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and all diplomatic negotiations have been exhausted, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty as expressed by their individual governing body. Sufficient reason for withdrawal must first be discussed in the Panel of Powers before acceptance of said withdrawal. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatories forty-eight (48) hours prior to cancellation. Signatories Former Signatories Signed for The Apparatus: * Randalla, Patroness * King Ernie, Director * WorldPeace, Emissary * DarthRevan, Professor * Elbryan, Chief Engineer * ConRed, General * Amarynth, Propagandist * BigKif, Speaker of the General Assembly (The Apparatus merged into Pax Corvuson August 28, 2013, ending their membership in Aftermath) Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries: *LKFHT, Minister of Internal Affairs *Czechinthepipes, Minister of Defense *Llanowar Elf, Minister of Foreign Affairs, lover of Bacon. And spam. Spam with Bacon. *Wes the Wise, Chancellor Signed for *Ellis, President *Learz, Vice President *President Gunn of Acturea, Chief of Staff *xR1 Fatal Instinct, Minister of Foreign Affairs *King William, Minister of Finance *Contra, Minister of War *Jon32492, Minister of Internal Affairs *Jorost of the Triune Republic, First of His Name, Lord of the Invictae, Protector of the Realm, and Defender of the Faith; Right Honorable Senator from the Red Sphere; Star of Stage, Screen, and Internet; Last Surviving Member of Members Only; Second Runner-Up for People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive; Dreaded Rear Admiral of the Fleet, Still Has No Idea What He is Signing *rotty, Viceroy, Great Fisherman of the West, resident drunkard *Ekaterina Anastasia Kurae Romanova, Shadow Chief of Staff, Defender of the Faith *Infopowerbroker of MaggieWalkerville, Peer of Invicta *King Biscuit of Ovencia, Minister of Redundancy Minister, General Opsec Risk, Terror of Francograd Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance: * AndrewHG, Chancellor * jrkee, Deputy Chancellor and Minister of Foreign Affairs * gibsonian12, Minister of Defense * Mr Havok, Minister of the Interior * rmbrauer3270, Minister of Finance * mcp13, High Councillor * dnice, High Councillor (The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance merged with theLeague of Small Superpowers, theGlobal Democratic Alliance, and theNorth Star Federation (2nd)to formSupernova-Xon August 18, 2014) Signed for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition: *Dark Wizard, Secretary General *Tiagoroth, Internal Affairs Minister *Simman31, Foreign Affairs Minister *Aloysius, Military Operations Commander *Scotia The Brave, Finance Minister * Signed for Supernova X: * Jrkee, Triumvirate * crv24, Triumvirate * p8antballerdude, Triumvirate * Astro, Minister of Internal Affairs * RoughRider, Minister of Defense * Mad Milke, Minister of Finance * Legion-X, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for The Templar Knights: *Hawkeye, Grand Master *salsabeast1, Marshal of Foreign Affairs *lolatyou, Marshal of Finance *Merick, Marshal of Recruiting *Teredona, Marshal of Aid *Chuck (on behalf of Amy), Marshal of Defense *Piejonk, Sargent At Arms *Der Eine, Elder Councilor Signed for the United Purple Nations: *SeuwP, Head of State *Robster, Second in Command/Minister of Foreign Affairs *Altheus, Minister of Defense *Underlordgc, Minister of Internal Affairs *Dexomega, Minister of Finance Signed for the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers: *Chuck Normis, Triumvir/Founder of CRAP; aka Almighty Lord Buddha *constapatedape, Triumvir, That Guy *Raistandantilus, Triumvir, Pope, Prosopographer-in-Chief *HRH Jonathan Webb II, Minister of War/Defense - Defender of the Holy CRAP *Lawno, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Token Aussie of The Internet *AcidSponge, Minister of Internal Affairs *Barney and Friends, Minister of Finance *Champcardon of Rudostan, Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers announced their withdrawal from Aftermath on March 1, 2015) Announcements *September 26, 2012 - Aftermath announced to the world. *August 28, 2013 - The Apparatus merges into Pax Corvus, leaving Aftermath *September 4, 2013 - The Omega Project is announced to the world with a notice of Aftermath protection. *September 13, 2013 - The United Purple Nations is announced as the newest member of Aftermath *August 18, 2014 - The MCXA is mourned and Invicta and SNX are welcomed into Aftermath * November 14, 2014 - Aftermath issues its first joint Declaration of War against the New Pacific Order (NPO) in defense of SNX * March 1, 2015 - The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers announces its withdrawal from Aftermath * March 1, 2015 - Aftermath issued a final, joint announcement, dissolving the bloc. Gallery File:Aftermath.png File:Aftermath banner2.png File:AftermathBanner3.png See also